User talk:GeorgeBarnick
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —Berrybrick (talk) 20:44, November 20, 2013 (UTC) |} Welcome back Welcome back. - BF2 Talk 03:06, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: I was not edit-warring. I was stating my opinion, and you were harassing me about it in chat when I had a perfectly valid reason to oppose. [[User:Galadhanu|'Galadhanu']] [[User talk:Galadhanu|'Talk']] 06:44, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :Like two other moderators were telling you, no harassment took place in chat yesterday. You refused to accept what we were all telling you, over the simplest of disputes. --George (ToaMeiko) (talk) 12:43, November 22, 2013 (UTC) ::You were harassing me, as you were aggressively pressuring me not to oppose, and were intimidating. You also removed my RfCM just because I didn't agree, not because it was up for a week, which it was, so that's alright, but what annoys me was your intent. You only take mine down before I have to remind you that someone else's was there longer. I was not edit-warring whatsoever. [[User:Galadhanu|'Galadhanu']] [[User talk:Galadhanu|'Talk']] 02:53, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :::I didn't pressure you at all. I tried to tell you how you could change your opposition statement so that it was a valid reason, but you refused to change it and instead argued. I did remove your RfCM because it was a week old. You saying that I did it because I didn't agree is the most petty reasoning I've ever seen come out of you. I took yours down because I looked at it and realised it was up for a week, so I removed it. I didn't look at the others because I had no reason to. This argument is long overdue. You'd best let it be before you put yourself in an even lower position than you already are in. --George (ToaMeiko) (talk) 02:57, November 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::I had to remind you that someone else had an RfCM that was over a week old. You were pressuring me to get me not to oppose. If you were worried about removing it due to being a week old, why not look at another one. I am not in a low position, and will not be in one. It isn't me arguing with you, its me telling you that I was not edit-warring. Now if you don't want me to continue "arguing" with you, then just don't reply. It's simple. [[User:Galadhanu|'Galadhanu']] [[User talk:Galadhanu|'Talk']] 03:05, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::Like I said, I didn't look at the others because I had no reason to. You're making big problems out of nothing. You're putting yourself in a low position by making a really poor counterargument and asserting your points when really it changes absolutely nothing at this point. You were warned, and, evidently you have stopped. The warning worked. You're continuously arguing that when nothing else is going to be done since you have stopped, unless you want to continue and get a block for disruption. You aren't going to prove anything by asserting it. At this point, you're making this into an argumentum ad nauseam, since I really don't care to bother with it, nor does anyone. --George (ToaMeiko) (talk) 03:10, November 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Please look at what I said. I am not arguing. I am pointing out that I wasn't edit-warring. That was the entire point of this. Please don't make a problem out of it. [[User:Galadhanu|'Galadhanu']] [[User talk:Galadhanu|'Talk']] 03:17, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::...I already stated that edit warring is no longer a concern. Whether you were or weren't-- at this point I don't care in the slightest. Chill out. --George (ToaMeiko) (talk) 03:19, November 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::What makes you think I'm angry? And why were you making this a problem? It's a bit irrational. You ignored my point and went off on other things. Just don't reply, because you don't care about the point. Why would you reply? It's pointless. [[User:Galadhanu|'Galadhanu']] [[User talk:Galadhanu|'Talk']] 03:23, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::I never made this an argument, now WP:POINT and WP:AGF. --George (ToaMeiko) (talk) 03:25, November 25, 2013 (UTC) one day late... ... but still: happy birthday! Minifigur (talk) 09:05, November 29, 2013 (UTC) "Themes Collecting" Wait, how in the world are you collecting Mixels already? -- 23:05, December 2, 2013 (UTC) *I came in like a wrecking ball. --George (ToaMeiko) (talk) 23:06, December 2, 2013 (UTC) **Wrecking balls don't have hands to steal unreleased sets. So, what else happened? -- 23:08, December 2, 2013 (UTC) ***I never hit so hard in love. --George (ToaMeiko) (talk) 23:09, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :::*Why would you do that? :S 23:13, December 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::*And, more importantly, although I now cannot doubt how well you destroyed the protective barrier around the sets, how did you manage to take the sets back with you in the correct direction? -- 23:15, December 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::*Some people are into that sorta thing Berry. ~ CJC 23:57, December 2, 2013 (UTC)